


Scooter boi

by TabiFelynn



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Comedy, Ephemeral Rift, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiFelynn/pseuds/TabiFelynn
Summary: A particularly tired and grumpy narrator finds a particularly cheerful Corvus on his way to work.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Scooter boi

It was some time at night, I don't know exactly when but the streets seemed to be completely desolate, with the only evidence of human life being the light escaping 24-hour corner shop's windows and casting an almost eerie glow onto the pavement outside. Most of the street lamps were spluttering, reminding me somewhat of my old cat and her habit of coughing up furballs. It always used to annoying to me, as they'd always be a pain to wash out of the carpets, yet retrospectively it couldn't have been too bad. God, it was oddly quiet tonight, almost ominously- nevermind. The mechanical whirring of wheels against the damp ground could be heard, growing louder and louder until I could make out the shape of a scooter, bright pink and purple. Some kid's thing, although it was far too late for any child to be out in, especially as it was absolutely freezing out. But this was no child, it was a man, I assumed, and a rather tall one at that. He wore a robe, almost reaching his feet and ebony in colour, like his wide-brimmed hat and beaked mask. Wait, what? I had to look twice, yet, to my surprise, the figure was certainly wearing a particularly ornate plague doctor's mask. Goodness, of course there was the COVID-19 pandemic and all but surely this was too much. Yes, it would probably be pretty protective and all but still bordering on absolute madness. What was this, some sort of joke? A pretty well-done one, though. The costume must have cost a fortune.Whoops, I had caught myself staring and hadn't noticed that he was practically next to me, cheerfully humming some unrecognisable tune.  
"Hello! How are you zis finest of evenings?"  
"Evening? I, er-"  
He'd have to have been joking. It was pitch dark outside and I was freezing my toes off. The only reason I was actually out was to wait for a bus, and it was so gloomy and generally bleak out I was beginning to think of just giving up and calling a cab. Definitely not what I'd call fine.  
"Nice to meet you, but I have got to go. My favourite patient has quite a tummy ache….I must be seeing to them quickly. Good night!"  
Patient? Yep, joking. Or mad, but hopefully the former. Although he did seem rather friendly, despite the odd clothes and questionable manner. Perhaps it was my tiredly stupid thoughts but something about him told me that whoever he was to be visiting would be in very safe hands. It was almost surreally funny as he rode off, his vehicle sparkling in the moonlight and the sound of his voice fading into the night.  
"'Tis ze season for an outbreak! Falalalalalalalala….Influenza and ze black plague! Falalalalalalalala…."  
I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as the bus rolled up, and the scooter-riding plague doctor disappeared into the distance. This would be one to tell my mates.


End file.
